(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens system for photographic camera having a half field angle of 27.5.degree. and an aperture ratio of 2.8.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Although retrofocus type wide-angle lens systems for photographic cameras consisting of relatively small number of lenses, i.e., six components of six lenses have conventionally been known to the public, there are available few lens systems which are designed so compactly as to be especially short in their total lengths. As a lens system invented in view of such circumstances, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,952 disclosed a retrofocus type lens system consisting of six components of six lenses which has a short total length and wherein various aberrations are favorably corrected. However, said lens system is still insufficient in accomplishing the object to shorten total length of the lens system.